shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistarcia
Mistarcia is the world that Shingeki no Bahamut takes place in. General Information Mistarcia is a magical world where humans, gods, and demons mingle together. In the past, the black-and-silver winged Bahamut had threatened to destroy the land, but humans, gods, and demons overcame their differences to fight together and sealed its power. The key to that seal was split in two, one half given to the gods and the other to demons, so that they would never be united and Bahamut never released. Two thousand years later, humans lived in fear of the demons and revered the gods. When the two keys were united and Bahamut was released, the three races once again came together to seal its power. Ten years later, humans prosper under King Charioce XVII, the demons have been enslaved, and the gods have lost much their power due to a decrease in religious piety. Locations Royal Capital Anatae: The human capital, and the city where the king resides and the Orlean Knights are based in. Although destroyed by Bahamut, it was later rebuilt by demon slaves under the order of King Charioce XVII, and flourished. Nina came here to find work. Cocytus: The demon capital. Five years ago, it was razed by King Charioce XVII, resulting in the death and enslavement of many demons. Helheim: A Northern land. Amira desired to go there so that she could see her mother. It was the location of the Demon Key. Nebelville: A small town surrounded by a heavy fog. Two hundred years ago, in an event known as the Nebelville Massacre, monsters raided the town and killed all of the residents except for the town doctor's daughter, Rita. Dragonfolk Village: An unnamed remote village in a forest, inhabited by dragon folk. It is Nina's hometown and a place that Favaro visited sometime after he defeated Bahamut. Gregor: The flying castle belonging to Azazel. It was destroyed by Jeanne d'Arc and the Orleans Knights. Ysmenport: A port city with many ships and various seafood stalls. Wytearp: Is the city where Favaro Leone first met Amira. Livian: Is the city where Amira enjoys herself with food, dancing and a change of clothes. Wailing Woods: Sword Valley: A Western land and the home to a gate that leads to Cocytus. Abos: The sacred land where Bahamut was sealed. Temple Ark: Former home of the God Key and one of the sacred temples that was raided by King Charioce XVII. It housed one of the pieces of Dromos. Races Humans Gods/Angels Demons/Fallen Angels Terminology Bounty Hunters: Humans who make a contract with a god in order to accept hunt down criminals for profit. Upon making the contract, they receive a bracelet with a gem that glows when demons are nearby. It is also used to catch bounties, and to prove that one is a bounty hunter. The current god tasked with managing them is Bacchus. Demon Key: Half of the key used to seal away Bahamut over two thousand years ago, containing the essence of Satan. It was kept in Helheim until it merged with Amira and the God Key. Golems: Large and powerful man-made constructs powered by magic. God Key: Half of the key used to seal away Bahamut over two thousand years ago, containing the essence of Zeus. It was kept in Temple Ark until it was stolen by Amira. Navigation Category:Places Category:Incomplete